Rodzina nade wszystko
by Ariel230
Summary: A co gdyby pierwsze dni, a raczej noce po odsztyletowaniu rodziny Mikaelson przebiegły inaczej? Co gdyby rodzeństwo postanowiło wykorzystać czas przed balem na zacieśnianiu więzów między sobą, na wzajemnym przebaczeniu wyrządzonego sobie zła? Cztery historie opowiadające o relacjach Klausa i jego rodzeństwa. OOC, historie mogą być niezgodne z fabułą.
1. Rebekah

**AU**

To jest mój pierwszy fanfik, więc byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyście wytknęli mi wszelkie błędy i niedociągnięcia, chociaż starałam się, żeby takowych nie było. Uwielbiam czytać historie o relacjach rodzinnych, więzi między rodzeństwem, przyjaciółmi etc. i uważam, że rodzina Mikaelson jest świetnym materiałem na takowe opowiadania, to po prostu kopalnia niewykorzystanych możliwości. Na wstępie chciałabym zaznaczyć, że zachowanie postaci będzie zapewne odchodzić od kanonu, a sama fabuła może się sprzeczać z tą oryginalną, 'serialową'. Dodatkowo stwierdziłam, że Rebekah została przemieniona w wieku 18 lat, Kol miał 21 lat, Klaus 22 lata, Elijah 28 lat, a Finn 31 lat i uprzedzam, że wiek będzie miał jako takie znaczenie w zachowaniu postaci.

XXX

Po ogromnej posiadłości rozniósł się dźwięk bosych stóp uderzających o posadzkę. Blondwłosy mężczyzna szedł wolno korytarzem w stronę schodów nie potykając się o nic w tych egipskich ciemnościach tylko dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom. Potarł leniwie oczy rozmyślając o potężnej dawce kofeiny, którą zamierzał sobie przygotować, zapominając o fakcie, że jedyne czego teraz tak naprawdę potrzebował to potężna dawka snu. Kto by, jednak myślał o tak przyziemnych sprawach, gdy w pokojach obok spała czwórka negatywnie do ciebie nastawionych pierwotnych wampirów i pierwotna czarownica, którą zabiłeś ponad tysiąc lat temu.

Klaus oparł się o kuchenne szafki słuchając uspokajającego dźwięku przygotowywanej kawy, co w sumie podpadało pod uzależnienie; nie przejmując się, jednak zbytnio tą myślą zamknął oczy i rozkoszował się wspaniałym aromatem roznoszącym się powoli po pomieszczeniu.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - rzucił od niechcenia wyczuwając obecność siostry.

\- Mieszkam. Dwa pokoje na lewo od twojego, a ty?

Klaus otworzył leniwie oczy i spojrzał w stronę Rebekhi, która sprawnie przeszukiwała szafki, ta wyczuwając jego spojrzenie otaksowała go wzrokiem i zirytowana wywróciła oczami. Hybryda musiał przyznać, że w wymiętej, upapranej farbą koszulce, starych dresowych spodniach i skołtunionych włosach nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale to wciąż nie był powód, żeby podejść do ekspresu i wylać cały czarny napój, który tak starannie przygotował.

\- Czy tob...

\- Nie możesz pić kawy o drugiej nad ranem wyglądając, jak siedem nieszczęść!

\- Zazwyczaj kawę pije się po to, żeby nie wyglądać jak siedem nieszczęść!

\- Tak, ale rano!

\- A czy to przypadkiem nie byłaś ty, która przed chwilą mówiła, że jest druga **nad ranem** narzekając jednocześnie na moje nawyki żywieniowe. - Klaus spojrzał rozbawiony na siostrę.

\- To. Nie. Są. Nawyki. Żywieniowe. To. Zabijanie. Własnego. Organizmu. - Odpowiedziała jadowicie chwytając za paczkę popcornu, którą wcześniej znalazła.

\- Jeden z plusów bycia wampirem siostrzyczko, ja już jestem martwy. - Rebekah po raz kolejny wywróciła oczami i zaczęła przesypywać popcorn do miski. - To powiesz w końcu co tu robisz?

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie pożytecznie spędzam bezsenną noc.

\- Ach, tak? W jaki sposób?

\- Nadrabiając zaległości filmowe. - Klaus przygryzł wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać i chwycił garść popcornu zanim Rebekha usunęła go z jego zasięgu.

\- Chcesz dołączyć?

\- Nie mam zamiaru oglą...

\- Nie oglądam żadnych łzawych komedii ani dramatów. - Hybryda rzucił siostrze niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Okej, nie będę oglądała żadnych łzawych komedii ani dramatów, a jeśli nie rzucisz zbędnego komentarza, którym obrazisz mój gust filmowy to będziesz mógł nawet jeden wybrać.

\- Siostrzyczko, ty nie masz gustu filmowego. - odrzekł szyderczo Klaus.

\- Miłej nocy życzę. - to mówiąc wampirzyca wyszła z kuchni.

Nie dalej niż pięć minut później Klaus wszedł do salonu i zrzucając nogi siostry usiadł na kanapie, tylko po to, żeby ta ułożyła je na jego kolanach.

\- To co oglądamy?

\- Myślałam, że wolisz spędzić resztę nocy w swojej jamie. - rzuciła sarkastycznie.

\- Przezabawne.

\- _Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa._

 _-_ Żartujesz!? - Rebekah kopnęła lekko brata, a ten spojrzał na nią poirytowany.

\- Pamiętaj, że to przez ciebie muszę oglądać te zaległości! - To wystarczyło, żeby uciszyć brata i skupić całą jego uwagę na rozpoczynającym się filmie.

Było to chwilę po ósmej, gdy Elijah schodził do kuchni, przez salon i zastał swoją siostrę skuloną na kanapie, w głębokim śnie, z popcornem we włosach i brata siedzącego na podłodze, który półprzytomnie spoglądał na grający telewizor.

\- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. - skomentował ozięble.

\- Idiotka, wylała moją kawę. - Elijah wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- To niezdrowy nawyk.

\- Jedna z zalet bycia wampirem, dobrowolność spożywania posiłków i napojów bez względu na ich skład chemiczny i działanie na organizm. - Elijah westchnął zirytowany pocierając swoje czoło.

\- To wciąż niezdrowy nawyk. - Wampir omiótł wzrokiem pokój. - Całą noc oglądała filmy?

\- Tak, nadrabia zaległości.

\- Nie dziwię się jej, dziewięćdziesiąt lat to naprawdę dużo do nadrobienia. - Brunet odezwał się do brata beznamiętnym tonem i wyszedł cicho z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Klausa z zaciętą miną.


	2. Kol

_(Iliada, Homer)_

"Razem zmieszały się skargi i krzyk radosny zwycięzców –  
Tych, co ginęli, i ciosy wymierzających. Krwi strumień  
Spłynął na ziemię, J A K bystre potoki z gór spadające  
Razem spływając w dolinę zmieszają swe rwące wody  
Z wielkich dwóch źródeł w głębokiej wytryskując dolinie –  
Z dala od gór szum tej wody do trzód pasterza dociera –  
T A K gdy zmieszały się wojska, zgiełk wybuchł straszny i wrzawa"

Klaus zatrzasnął głośno książkę i odchylając głowę zamknął oczy. Liczył, że czytając coś trudnego do zrozumienia chociaż na chwilę zajmie czymś swoje myśli, jak się jednak przekonał jest to niewykonalne po kilku szklankach kawy i paru bezsennych nocach.

\- „Iliada"? Mi się tylko wydaje, czy powoli zamieniasz się w Elijah? - Po bibliotece rozległ się szyderczy głos Kola. Hybryda wstał z fotela i odniósł książkę na miejsce nim jego brat zdążył wymyślić jakiś nowy błyskotliwy komentarz.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Tak. - Klaus obserwował spokojnie, jak wampir nalewa alkoholu do dwóch szklanek i upijając z jednej spory haust opadł ciężko na pobliską kanapę. Blondyn poszedł jego śladem. - Widzisz, spędziłem w trumnie ponad dziewięćdziesiąt lat, więc siłą rzeczy całkiem sporo mnie ominęło. Wpadłem, więc na pomysł, że możesz odpokutować swoje winy grając ze mną w dziesięć pytań, z tą różnicą, że ty tylko odpowiadasz.

\- I tak nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty. - Kol uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

\- Okej, więc co to jest internet? - Klaus westchnął cicho, jak wyjaśnić człowiekowi z początku XX wieku, czym jest internet? Sfrustrowany potarł dłonią kark.

\- Wiesz, co to komputer? - Kol pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Elijah mi wyjaśnił.

\- I nie mogłeś go przy okazji spytać o internet?

\- Stwierdził, że nie ma na to czasu.

\- Świetnie – odparł sarkastycznie blondyn – No więc, internet to taka jakby sieć, która łączy wszystkie komputery na świecie, pozwala w szybki sposób komunikować się z ludźmi, którzy mieszkają na przykład w Australii albo jedynie dwa domy dalej. Możesz oglądać miliardy zdjęć, jest to też gigantyczna encyklopedia, Internet to w pewnym sensie sposób na życie.

\- A więc tak opisują go ludzie uzależnieni... - Klaus posłał bratu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Nie jestem uzależniony, zresztą skąd możesz wiedzieć, czym jest uzależnienie od internetu, skoro nawet do końca nie rozumiesz czym ten internet jest?

\- Każdy człowiek uzależniony od czegoś, gada o tym jak o sposobie na życie, to proste.

\- Nie jestem uzależniony.

\- Pewnie, ale przejdźmy do drugiego pytania. Co to jest Facebook?

\- Strona w internecie, gdzie publikujesz swoje zdjęcia, rozmawiasz, czyli czatujesz z innymi i tak dalej. Zapytaj Rebekhe jestem pewien, że wygłosi ona pełen esej na temat zalet wirtualnego życia. Ona **jest** uzależniona. - Kol prychnął niedowierzająco, podobno to on był ten młodszy...

\- Jak działa telefon?

\- Tak trochę, jak komputer, tyle że jest mniejszy i ma mniej opcji.

\- Okej... - Brunet pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Trudno jest zdobyć prawo jazdy?

\- Zależy.

\- Od czego?

\- Czy zamierzasz zrobić to w uczciwy sposób i nauczyć się teorii tak samo dobrze, jak praktyki, czy zamierzasz zahipnotyzować egzaminatora. - Na twarzy Kola pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Którą opcję ty wybrałeś?

\- Pierwszą, aczkolwiek zmieniłem ją po trzecim podejściu.

\- Też tak można. Ufasz matce?

\- Co to za pytanie? - Klaus warknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Piąte. - Kol wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. - Nie powiedziałem, że będą to pytania związane tylko i wyłącznie z technologią. - Klaus westchnął przeciągle.

\- Nie wiem. Teoretycznie nie dała mi żadnych powodów przeciwko temu, ale... Nie uważasz, że to trochę dziwne? Spędziła tysiąc lat po drugiej stronie cierpiąc za to, co my robiliśmy i teraz nagle wraca chcąc stworzyć jedną, wielką, szczęśliwą rodzinę. Chyba każdy ma jakieś granice cierpliwości, co nie?

\- Wynoszę się stąd zaraz po tym balu, po pierwsze nie lubię tego miejsca, a po drugie to wszystko jest mocno przereklamowane. - Obaj bracia ponownie napełnili do pełna swoje szklanki. - O co chodzi z tym całym Wiedźminem, Skyrim, Dark Souls i Assassin? - Klaus spojrzał się na brata wzrokiem, który wyraźnie mówił _nie będziesz tego żałować_.

\- Najlepiej by było, gdybym ci po prostu pokazał.

Kol i Klaus zawsze świetnie się ze sobą dogadywali. Blondyn był starszy jedynie o niecały rok i ze względu na całkiem sporą różnicę wiekową między nimi, a resztą rodzeństwa od samego dzieciństwa zwykli trzymać się razem. Może to dlatego do przebaczenia ostatnich kilku dekad wystarczyła jedna noc spędzona na graniu w gry komputerowe?


End file.
